


Suicidal!Kankri X Reader- Could you ever love me?

by lemon_of_horror



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_of_horror/pseuds/lemon_of_horror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning! This Story is a sad one, read at your own risk!<br/>Request made by <a href="http://trigger-me-tim6ers.deviantart.com/"></a><img class="avatar"/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Suicidal!Kankri X Reader- Could you ever love me?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This Story is a sad one, read at your own risk!  
> Request made by [](http://trigger-me-tim6ers.deviantart.com/)

“-So in conclusion, this is why it is very important to always tag anything that may be considered triggering in advance.” Kankri had just finished one of his long speeches about one of his many triggers. As usual, no one had listened. The sweater clad boy let out a sigh. No one realized it, but he found their lack of interest kind of depressing. The way no one even cared when he stated his problems had started to weigh him down. In fact, it had been weighing him down for quite a while. 

“Were any of you even listening?” He asked sadly, pulling his sweater sleeves down in an attempt to cover his wrists. Over the past few weeks Kankri had established a bad habit of cutting his wrists. The good thing about sweaters is that they have long sleeves, perfect for hiding cuts.

“Not really, no” Meena said with a laugh “We never have time to listen to your boring speeches! In fact, we all could benefit from your silence!” Her words hit like knives. Tears pooled in Kankris eyes.

“O-oh.. I guess I leave then…” the girl laughed again.

“You do that Vantas-  about time that you shut up!” Kankri blinked, causing red tears to spill from his eyes. He turned and ran in the direction of his hive. If everyone wanted his silence, then he’d give them just that.

 

Kankri sat on the floor of his hive, holding a small knife. His cheeks were streaked red with tears that he was silently crying. he holds the blade to his wrists with trembling hands. He had considered suicide many times in the past few weeks but one person kept him alive for so long. ____ ____, Kanki's crush. She had always been so sweet to him, listening to his lectures, and always being so friendly and kind. He wished he had talked to her more. Now he would die without her ever knowing how he felt.

Kankri remembered the first time he had met ____. He had just given a long lecture about lusus abuse and how to stop it. You had thought you no one had listened, as usual, but you had noticed an unfamiliar girl amongst the crowd of distracted trolls. She caught his eye and smiled. It was that smile that had made him fall for her. She walked toward Kankri and told him how she had enjoyed his lecture. ____ had been the first person to ever actually listen to him. Kankri instantly saw her as a friend and secretly hoped she could be more than that. 

However, Kankri hadn’t heard from ____ in quite a while. In fact, he had been avoiding her in a way. He made a promise to himself that the next time he saw ____ that he’d tell her how he felt. Unfortunately, he found the idea of confessing his love highly triggering, so he continued to put it off. And now it was too late.

Kankri plunges the knife deep into his wrist making a large slash. Blood instantly begins to gush as he repeats this with the other arm. Red tears stain his vision, and red blood stains the carpet. He leans against the wall as he is drained of his blood. As an after thought he reaches for his phone and dials ____’s number.

“Kankri! Hi!” ____’s voice makes the troll smile..

“H-Hi ____,” He says. “I need to ask you something serious.”

“Yes?” 

“If I'm still here tomorrow, could you ever love me?” She is silent for a bit, unaware of the blood draining from his veins.

“Kankri… I already do!” The boy lets out a small gasp.

“Y-you do?”

“Yes! I’ve always loved you! Now what do you mean ‘if you’re still here’?” Kankri laughs weakly.

“Goodbye ____. Thank you for always being here for me…”

“Kankri what are you doing!”

“I love you..”

“Kankri!” The phone drops from his hand. He closes his eyes, and dies with a smile on his face.


End file.
